The Start Of Something New
by Yuri and ShoujoAi 4Ever
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend Mio falls into a pool of depression, almost only laying in her bed and closing her doors for everyone, but it's time to be honest with herself, why did her boy friend look so much like Ritsu? and can Ritsu fix Mio's heart again? YURI, RITSUX MIO, PLEASE REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTERS WILL HAVE SMUT AND YUI X AZUSA, MAYBE MUGI X SAWAKO, POSSIBLE FUTA STUF


**I haven't written fanfics for so long, but it was about time I made a story about my first yuri couple!  
>the next chapter will contain smut and will have multiple chapters, I thought about making this a futaxfemale but I shyed away from it :P<br>Please enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>It had been two months, two months since Mio had been depressed, so depressed that she couldn't go to school anymore, nor could she play the bass, she wouldn't even touch the instrument, all she did was laying in bed...because the love of her life, a boy,had dumped her for his ex<p>

Her friends had been worried but she wouldn't answer their calls, texts or their knocking on the door of her appartement, but this night her best friend Ritsu had had enough of it.  
>The amber-eyed girl had been planning this for days, she would open of Mio's window, sneak inside and try to talk with her, hoping Mio wouldn't smack her on the head and throw her right back out of the window.<br>Mugi and Sawako-sensei had helped her with thinking this all through, but even Ritsu wondered of bringing strawberries with chocolate and wearing a boyish outfit would really help her with her plan, she wasn't aware those were ofcourse meant to fulfill Mugi and Sawako's yuri fantasies, Ritsu was their perfect target, a boyish looking girl who had already many female fangirls, and if they would help Mio with it it was like killing two bugs at once~

Ritsu took her hairband off and let her bangs fall down, knowing this was the look that made girls (especially Mugi) swoon, then she breathed in and climbed to Mio's open window, pulling herself up and landing on the floor.  
>She heard a soft rustle and before she knew it Mio had pounced on her "What. are. you. doing here." the dark-haired girl said with a cold voice "Well Suzuno? what are you doing here?"<p>

Ritsu was a little surprised, Suzuno? she was Ritsu, and nobody else, then she realized it, Mio's former boyfriend looked like her without the hairband...So did that mean...

"Uhm..it's me, Mio, Ritsu..." The brown haired girl sat up and took Mio's shoulders, her mood more serious than she ever had been in her life "Mio...why aren't you going to school? We miss you...I miss you.." she got a little closer, then whispered "Or did you forget what we did at that day...after he dumped you.."

Mio stood up and turned her back to Ritsu, then sat down on her bed and mumbled "I..do remember that...we..kissed..." Mio sighed faintly, the only reason she fell for Suzuno was...no...no..that wasn't it...not because he looked like Ritsu...never...or was that it? "It was just because I was sad...don't get any ideas."

The drummer had to hold in a little chuckle, she had felt that kiss, that was the real thing, not just for once, she knew Mio saw her as more than a friend.  
>"I brought strawberries coated in chocolate, wanna have some?" She took the box out of the bag on her back and opened it, revealing Mugi's masterpiece <em>"Make sure to say you made them"<em> The blonde had said.

"I made them for you~" Ritsu said with confidence, taking a strawberry between her fingers and walking up to Mio, putting the fruit to her soft, peachy lips.

_"R-Ritsu-san...I love it when you...no stop! stop with thinking like that!" _Her mind was going crazy, but none the less Mio bit off one half of the strawberry.  
><em>"Okay, do what Mugi told you, flirt with her and be gentle...be like a dream-prince..." <em>Ritsu swallowed her nervousness and sat down next to Mio "There's some juice on your li**p...leave that to me.." she got close, so close that she could hear the bassist her rapid heartbeat and her warm breath on her face, her tongue darted out, before licking off t**he juices and pulling away, honeslty waiting for Mio to punch her, she just knew it would happen...

Suddenly she felt Mio's hand on her cheek, it pulled her face close again until their noses poked eachother.  
>"You can...lick away more juice...the juice in my mouth...~" The blue-eyes girl smiled faintly and then pressed her lips againd Ritsu, the thing she wanted to ban from her mind, but in fact had wanted it more than anything.<p>

_"Mio...do you actually...love me? was that why you choose Suzuno to be the love of your life? because he looked like me?" _The drummer stopped with thinking as soon as she started kissing her childhood friend back, putting her hands over Mio's hips, feeling how she had grown into a fine woman, her tongue darted out once again and searched for Mio's, tenderly licking around it.

After what seemed like an eternity Mio pulled off the gasp for air, amazed by Ritsu's kissing skills, it had felt so great...

Ritsu smiled and lifted her littly lady off the bed, on her lap, she put her lips to the bassist her ear and gently whispered "Mio-chan, will you be mine? I won't ever hurt you...promise~ " The amber-eyed girl nuzzled her head in Mio's neck, awaiting her answer patiently.

"Ritsu...Y-yes...but if you dare to break my heart...it won't ever heal again... I love you so much...I choose Suzuno because I thought you wouldn't love me.." A warm tear fell down Mio's ear on Ritsu's collarbone, Ritsu just laid back down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Mio "Shh, don't cry, Mio...Everything is going to be alright...We will go to school together again...and practice with the band, Mugi will make cakes for us..and Sawako will dress you up...And I will love you forever" She kept silently huggin her brand new girlfriend for a while until she heard her breathing steadily, Mio had fallen asleep.

The drummer took the blanket and pulled it over Mio, she stood up and undressed until she was only in her shorts and then got in too, giving Mio one last kiss before closing her eyes.  
>"I will make you feel my love..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read more in the next chapter, smut included in chapter 2 =w= Yui x Azusa as well! and Mugi x Sawako maybe<strong>


End file.
